Tak Terduga
by F19
Summary: Sebuah hubungan membawa mereka untuk menumpahkan apa yang mereka rasakan.
1. Chapter 1

_Pernyataan : Saya tidak punya Power Rangers, mereka pertama kali dipunyai Saban. Kalo mereka punya saya, Mighty Morphin Power Ranger tidak akan pernah tamat._

**Jason :**

Dia keliahatan bahagia dengannya. Kelihatan? Tidak, tapi dia memang benar – benar bahagia. Dia mampu memberikan kebahagiaan itu untuknya, sesuatu yang tidak sanggup untuk kuberikan dan aku pernah merusaknya, sekali.

Aku tidak pernah mengatakan apapun tentang perasaanku padanya. Tapi, aku tahu saat aku mengencani Emily, dia terpukul dan memutuskan untuk menjauh.

Akhirnya dia kembali ke Amerika, untuk berkumpul dengan orang – orang yang sangat berarti untuknya. Saat pertama kali melihatnya, aku tahu pasti kalau dia masih terluka.

Dengan tak terduga, dia menemukan sosok yang dia inginkan. Dan sosok itu tak lain adalah sahabatku, seseorang yang sudah kuanggap saudara. Mereka pernah menjadi dua orang sahabat, tapi nasib percintaan mereka yang hampir sama menuntun mereka ke satu titik pengertian. Dan akhirnya, menjadi sepasang kekasih. Sekarang dia adalah tunangannya.

Saat mereka memberi tahu jika mereka berkencan, aku menyadari kesalahanku. Aku menyadari kalau hubunganku dengan Emily bukanlah sesuatu yang kuinginkan. Bodohnya, aku baru menyadarinya saat semuanya terlambat. Dari awal aku hanya menginginkan Trini Kwan, hanya dia satu – satunya yang mengerti aku tanpa pernah menyalahkan ataupun menggurui. Hanya dia, satu – satunya yang kucintai, dan hanya dialah yang tidak akan pernah kumiliki.

**Kim :**

Dia tertawa pada sesuatu yang dia katakan. Tawa yang selalu kurindukan. Kulihat dia menatapnya dengan mata indah itu. Mata yang pernah menatapku dengan penuh rasa saying dan kehangatan di masa lalu.

Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku, dulu, saat surat petaka itu kutulis. Tapi, aku pun tak kuasa. Maksudku, kami dipisahkan oleh jarak, dia punya tugas untuk menyelamatkan dunia, dia di tahun terakhirnya di SMA dan aku harus berlatih untuk kompetisi. Surat itu tercetus dari rasa frustasiku. Setelah aku menyadari betapa salahnya surat itu dan aku ingin bicara dengannya, aku melihatnya bersama Kat. Kupikir dia sudah berpindah hati, lalu Jason meneleponku dan mengatakan kalau Tommy masih sedih karena surat itu. Kuputuskan untuk meluruskannya.

Tapi terlambat. Trini datang lebih dulu. Dia kembali. Aku tahu mereka bersahabat, rekan se-tim di masa lalu. Dan akhirnya dia menemukan bahwa Trini orang yang spesial, Trini selalu menjadi sosok yang spesial bagi siapapun. Dan dia jatuh cinta pada Trini. Kuhapus airmata dari pipiku. Mereka bahagia, aku terima itu walaupun kini terasa sebongkah batu menghantam dadaku. Sesak.

**Tommy :**

Semua orang di ruangan ini mungkin merasakan hawa tegang. Bagaimana tidak, mantan pacar pertamaku berada di sini, begitu pula dengan pria yang pernah dicintai oleh tunanganku. Kulirik wanita cantik di sampingku, aku tahu dia cemas karena sesekali dia meremas tanganku. Kupererat genggamanku ditangannya, dia mendongak dan tersenyum. Senyum yang selalu bisa menenangkanku. Kucium keningnya, bersyukur aku memiliki dia di hidupku.


	2. Chapter 2

**Setengah Tahun Kemudian**

Sepasang pengantin itu terlihat bahagia, bersanding di depan altar. Saling mengucap sumpah dan mengagumi kesempurnaan fisik pasangan mereka. Menjelang pengikatan janji, nampak Jason Scott meninggalkan tempatnya. Dia awalnya menolak menjadi pengiring mempelai pria. Itu terlalu nyata untuknya. Terlalu sakit untuknya saat melihat perempuan yang dicintainya bersanding di altar dalam jarak dekat. Mungkin seharusnya dia mencari alasan untuk tidak datang, seperti yang Kimberly lakukan.

Dia berhenti di taman samping gedung. Dia berharap andainya waktu bisa diputar, dia ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Dia tidak akan meninggalkan Switzerland ataupun Trini. Dia berharap dialah yang akan berkata "Aku bersedia". Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Tidak akan karena Trini Kwan kini telah menjadi Trini Kwan – Oliver. Airmata membanjiri pipinya, untuk pertama kalinya dia menangis untuk seorang wanita.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti lari." Satu suara menyapanya. Sylvia, adik sepupu Trini.

"Aku idiot, Sylvia. Idiot."

"Ya." Jason kaget. "Ya, kau idiot. Menangisi Trini yang sudah bahagia. Asal kau tahu, sehancur-hancurnya hati Trini saat kau mengencani Emily. Dia tidak menangis. Karena untuknya, melihatmu bahagia sudah membuatnya senang." Sylvia menambahkan.

Jason memikirkan kalimat Sylvia. Gadis itu benar.

"Maaf, ya. Sepertinya Adam sudah mulai mencariku. Sampai jumpa. Dan ingat, Trini tetap sayang padamu." Kemudian ia berlalu.

Trini masih sayang padanya? Jason buru – buru menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya. Dia mengerti arti kalimat Sylvia. Trini adalah temannya sejak kecil, tidak seharusnya dia bersikap seperti itu. Dengan langkah pasti dia kembali ke gedung.

Sesampainya disana, dia mendapati prosesi yang sudah selesai. Tommy dan Trini resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Dia tersenyum sedih, dia tidak melihat sekelebatan sosok berwarna putih melesat ke arahnya. Memeluknya erat.

"Terima Kasih, Jase. Terima kasih kau mau datang." Dia menyadari bahwa sosok berwarna putih itu adalah Trini dalam gaun pengantinnya.

"Jangan berterima kasih, kita teman kan?" Dia memeluknya erat, mungkin untuk yang terakhir kali dia memeluknya seperti itu.

Trini menatapnya, "Yup, dan kau seperti saudaraku." Lalu melepaskan pegangannya dan mencium pipinya, "Semoga beruntung, Jase. Maaf aku harus pergi. Mau ikut?" Dia bertanya seraya menunjuk kearah suaminya. Tommy melihat mereka lebih dulu.

"Hey, sayang. Apa kabar, bro?" Dia bertanya pada keduanya.

"Hey, aku baik. Selamat, ya." Jason memberi pelukan untuk Tommy, lalu berbisik, "jaga dia."

Trini tersenyum melihat sepasang sahabat itu kembali.

"Dengan seluruh hidupku, aku akan menjaganya." Tommy berbisik kembali.

"Mm. Maaf. Tommy, tapi kolega – kolega mu disebelah sana. Maaf, Jase."

Jason menggeleng.

"Sampai nanti, Jase. Jangan sungkan – sungkan." Trini berkata lagi.

"Ya, bro sampai nanti." Tommy menggandeng Trini kearah tamu mereka.

Menjauh. Ya, Trini semakin jauh dan tidak mungkin ia raih. Jason menatapnya dengan mata yang berkaca – kaca, "Semoga bahagia, Bidadariku." Dia berbisik.

**- Selesai -**


End file.
